


Just Go

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10097735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Context: Based off the recent spoilers, the conversation between Aaron and Robert.





	

“Hiya.” Robert said as soon as Aaron approached the visiting table.

“Hi.” Aaron murmured as he took a seat and immediately looked down at the table, his head spinning.

“You alright? You don’t look so good.” Robert tried to get Aaron to tell him the truth, what Liv had told him that morning, as soon as he spotted him he could see the affect it was having on his husband and that alone was killing him.

“I’m fine, just tired.” Aaron tried to cover up, shaking his head and still doing his best to avoid eye contact with him.

“Of course, must be hard in here, even sleeping.” Robert replied earning a nod from Aaron but still needing more from him, he tried once again to make Aaron tell him the truth, “Must be hard with that smell lingering, surprise the guards don’t notice, half the lads in here stink of drugs, you can notice it from a mile off.” 

At this point, Robert noticed Aaron shift in his seat and his whole-body language changed, becoming more defensive. He knew he was close to Aaron telling him the truth, he didn’t want to believe it but as soon as he saw him he knew Liv wasn’t lying, the man who sat before him was a broken echo of the man he’d married a few weeks before.

“I can’t get my head round it myself, I mean they must have families waiting at home for them, waiting for them to come out,” He could feel the anger boiling inside him, fully aware of how this could affect Aaron’s appeal, what was the point in him trying night and day to get him out if he was gonna throw his chance down the drain, “You know, wives, kids, brothers, sisters,” At this point it was completely obvious Aaron was lying so he just kept pushing till he cracked, “Husbands.”  
As the words escaped his mouth Aarons eyes shot up to Roberts, realising he knew the truth. Robert was left speechless in the sight of Aaron, the eyes that met his weren’t the eyes he knew, they were vacant, expressionless, tired – it wasn’t his Aaron.

“Robert listen-”

“-No Aaron you listen,” Robert interrupted him, trying to subdue his anger and annoyance, “I get it, it must be hell for you in for you, I can’t even begin to imagine how hard but this, doing –“ He stopped as a guard walked past, ensuring he lowered his voice, “-doing drugs? This isn’t you. You’re not one of them. But the longer you do the harder it’s gonna be for us to get you out, don’t you understand that? Please just stop, stop doing it and we can get you out, get you home and -”

He stopped when Aaron let out a quiet laugh to himself before looking back up at Robert with a stare that Robert hadn’t seen in so long.

“You think I can just stop? You think it’s that easy? Living in here is like living in hell, it breaks you bit by bit, slowly destroying you until you don’t care what happens to you anymore – and you want me to just stop. Well I’m sorry but it’s too late, I can’t change it anymore,” He took a pause as he noticed Roberts face drop, clearly horrified at his words, “You should go.”

“What? No I’m not leaving yet –“ Robert began to protest.

“-No. I don’t mean here.” Aaron explained, noticing a look of confusion flood Robert’s face. 

“You can do better than me, I want you to go, go home, explain to everyone, us getting married, it was a mistake we shouldn’t have done,” Aaron noticed the pain in Robert face as he shook his head at Aarons words but continued, “Explain it to Liv, send her back to Ireland to her mum, then drive away and don’t come back,” The pain of those all too familiar last words were like a knife into Robert’s heart, his eyes filling with tears. 

“Find someone who can give you everything you want.”

“Aaron no, you’re what I want, I told you I want you, please I need you Aaron.” Robert whispered, trying not to cry or make a scene. At this point him and Aaron were just looking into each other’s eyes, pain showing on both of their faces.

“Well I don’t need you,” Aaron didn’t want to say it but he knew he had to let Robert go, he couldn’t keep him tied down to him, he had to push him away because he had to fight this the only way he knew how – on his own. “All I need, the only thing that helps me is that, it’s the only thing that is getting me through this, you’re just not enough.” 

A tear had now escaped Aarons eye, knowing how much his words were hurting both of them but feeling like this was the only way. “I’m sorry.” 

And with that Aaron stood up and began walking back to his cell leaving a heartbroken Robert behind, both of them felt lost, both were broken, both alone…


End file.
